New Adventures Ahead
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: A new kid moves to Duckburg for a new life. However, when he meets some certain ducks, let's just say that it won't be too peaceful.
1. Prologue

It was a normal, sunny day in Duckburg. A giant ship of steel was sitting in the dockyard of the city with many civilians exiting out of it, forming a crowd in the dockyard. However, there was one figure in the crowd that stood out the most in the mass. A young male red furred dog that wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans. In his hands were briefcases. The one his right hand was small while the other on his left hand was big, presumably where his clothes are.

His breaths in the air before exhaling it all out, his face looking pleasured. He walks out of the crowd, looking really cheery. The dog has heard so much about Duckburg from the internet, which he didn't trust one-hundred percent, for being a laid back place most of the time. He glances upon tall skyscrapers, with one that had a tam o'shanter on its roof.

He stops on the sidewalk and jointed his right arm upward, hailing for a cab. "Yo! Taxi!" he called out in a fake Brooklyn accent. Immediately after, a taxi cab appeared from the horizon, speeding towards his location. The taxi cab stopped next to where he was standing, then the passenger side window rolled down, revealing the cab driver, who was a duck with a cap on his head, a Hawaiian shirt, and dark green shorts. The cab driver turns to him, looking at him with a nervous look on his face before looking back to the front road.

The dog opened the back door of the taxi, threw his bags in and stepped inside. He puts on the seatbelt near him and looked at the cab driver, who was looking straight instead of him. "W-Where to, sir?" The driver spoke, looking at him with a nervous smile.

"To the Suburbs, please." The dog responded, digging through his pocket until he pulled out two dollars and forty-six cents. "Hope this covers the ride." He leans his hand with the money towards him. The duck grabbed the money, checked it, before opening the glove compartment, placing the money in there, and closed it. The driver then stepped on the pedal, making a hard U-turn and headed to the suburbs, which will be a long ride to reach the destination.

(McDuck Manor)

Dewey, Louie, and Dewey were in their room, doing their own thing. Dewey was reading his Woodchuck Junior Guidebook. Louie was sitting in a beanbag chair with shades and was using his phone. Dewey was looking at the small tv on the wall, watching Darkwing Duck. Outside their room, Scrooge McDuck was in his room, sitting on his bed, looking at photos. However, his face had the expression of grieving. The photos weren't sad or anything, but a person in it. A certain female duck. Della Duck.

Years have passed since Della's disappearance in the limitless outer space. If the board of directors didn't stop the funding of space ships for her search she may have been brought back to Earth. He wasn't mad at his board of directors as he knew that his company may have gone under due to the cost of the expeditions to find Della.

He sighs before putting a photo of Della Duck in a book full of photos of his family members and his achievements throughout the years. He closes the book before placing it on a table with a golden lamp on it. Suddenly, he heard knocking from his brownish wooden door, making him jump a little. "Come in!" he spoke in his Scottish accent, granting the knocker entry.

The door opened, revealing Bentina Beakley holding a tray with coffee, a spoon, and another cup filled with sugar cubes. Bentina looks at Scrooge, who still had a grieving look on his face, making her look at him with concern. "I hope I didn't come in at the wrong time." She admitted, still looking at him.

"No, no, it's okay. Come in." Scrooge insisted, sheepishly smiling at her. Bentina entered his room, still holding the tray. "I brought you some coffee." She lowers the tray to Scrooge's level, making it easier for him to grab it. He does grab it, taking a sip of it before he moved it away from his beak. He exhales before looking at Bentina. "Thank you, Mrs. Beakley. I do love myself so good coffee."

"You want some sugar with that?" She asks, signaling the cup full of sugar cubes.

"Of course." Scrooge puts his hand on the cup, grabbing two ice cubes, gently hovered his hand over his coffee, and gently dropped the sugar cubes in it. He grabs the spoon from the tray and twirled it inside the cup full of coffee, mixing the sweetness of the sugar cubes with the black liquid.

"How are the boys doing?" Scrooge asks, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, they're in their rooms. Not doing much per se." Mrs. Beakley explained. Scrooge understood why the boys weren't doing anything. It has been a while since he, the boys and Webby. Speaking of which, where was she?

Meanwhile, Webby was in her room, modifying her night vision goggles for her own reasons. She was using a blowtorch, a hammer, and other equipment that were meant not for kids to say the least while she wore a protective mask. She lays the equipment aside, removed her mask, and looked at her, hopefully, improved night vision goggles. She had a wide smile on her face throughout the procedure and still had it. She puts on the goggles, excited for the results.

At first, her vision was like her normal one when she doesn't have the goggles on. She quickly realizes that she needs to turn off the lights of her room. The effects were immediate. Her vision turned from normal to green. She could see the darkness. However, she didn't find these results satisfying as she turned the lights back on and removed the goggles, placing them on the table where she was working on.

She groans in frustration before looking back at her equipment. Then something came up in her head. She's Webby and she's not going to give up that easy! She grabbed a blowtorch, put on her protective mask and continued on working on the goggles until she will get overwhelming results!

(Suburbs)

The taxi cab stops next to a walkway that led to a house. The house was two stories with the exterior painted white with the roof painted dark red. A flagpole stood near the entrance, waiting for a flag to be hung on it. The dog opens the passenger door, grabbing his briefcases and drops them on the sidewalk. He closes the door, turning around and pulling out five dollars from his pocket. "Here's your tip." He gleefully said, handing the fives dollars to the duck, who smiled at this offering.

"T-Thank you, sir." The duck salutes him off with a confident smile before rolling up the window and speeding off, presumably looking for his next customer. The dog turns around and looks at the house with more glee on his face. His grabs his suitcases and walked towards the entrance door of the house. In front of the door was a welcome mat for any visitors to see.

He bends down, placing his big suitcase next to him, place his right hand on the right side of his mat and slightly lifted it up from the ground, revealing the butt of a yellow key that was hidden just in case if anyone tried to break into the locked house. He places his other suitcase next to him, reached out for the key with his left hand and grabbed it. He straightens himself and looks at the doorknob made out of metal with a keyhole underneath it. He inserted the key inside the keyhole and twisted it, hearing the satisfying sound of a loud click from the door, signifying that the door was no longer locked.

He gently pushes the door open, letting out a slow but loud creaking sound. "Man, I gotta fix those hinges." He thought to himself, slightly bothered by the creaking. Upon opening the door completely, the dog could fully see the inside of the house. The walls were peach colored with the ceiling being white colored. The living room had three couches: one was long that faced the flatscreen TV that hung from the wall while the other two couches were small and were only meant for one occupant each.

There was a giant half circular entrance where it presumably led to the kitchen and a staircase that led to the second floor of the house. The dog looks kept looking around the house before grabbing his briefcases, closed the entrance door behind him, walked up to the couch, walking passing a painting of Kaiser Wilhelm II, placed the briefcases next to the long couch and laid on the comfortable, stress relieving couch, letting out a long sigh before dossing off on the couch like a bed.


	2. Confrontation (Part 1)

It was just another day in Duckburg with the sun greeting the city with its cheerful brightness. The triplets, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were in the kitchen sitting in the table covered by a white cloth, waiting for their breakfast, which was being served by Mrs. Beakley. It was the traditionally delicious pancake with bacon and eggs, the best breakfast combination in the world depending on who you ask. Mrs. Beakley uses the spatula to remove the pancakes from the hot frying pan to three plates each, which were on a metallic tray.

She hands the triplets one plate for each one of them and handed them the syrup, hopeful that they won't overuse it. "Dig in, boys. But please, don't overuse the syrup." Mrs. Beakley said before going to the fridge to get more ingredients to make more pancakes for everyone else, except for Donald since he always ate his own food in his boathouse in the pool outside.

Webby crawls into the kitchen, holding onto the wall. She hops off the wall and lands on the chair that was saved for her, landing next to Dewey. "Hey, guys!" She greeted the duo, who jumped from her sudden landing. However, they quickly recovered and looked at Webby with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Webby, how's it going?" Huey asked, his voice muffled by the pancake in his mouth.

"Nothing much, just waiting for Scrooge to take us to adventures!" Responded Webby, excited.

"Ah, I just want to stay home and enjoy not adventuring." Commented Louie, sounding not so happy in going in the thought of adventures that the family always take apart in. He then took a bite of his pancake, munching it.

"Ahhhh, come on, don't be like that. Adventures are always fun!" Webby responded to Louie, trying to convince him in changing his thought about adventures. Mrs. Beakley places a plate of the same breakfast that the triplets were having in front of her. "Thanks, granny." Webby said, looking at her grandma with a smile. Mrs. Beakley smiles at her before responding with. "You are welcome, my dear." She then walks to a chair on the other side of the table, which had a cup of coffee on the table in front of it, grabbed a newspaper that was on the table in front of the said chair, and sat on the chair, unwrapping the newspaper, coffee at the other hand.

"Blasted mailman!" A familiar Scottish voice angrily said outside the kitchen, footsteps following along. Scrooge entered the kitchen, holding what seems to be six folded mail. It seems that Scrooge was checking the mail outside. "The mailman accidentally gave me mail what isn't suppose to be for me." The Scottish angrily raved on, waving the mail around for everyone to see.

"Who is it for?" asked Huey, intrigued by this situation.

"It says that it belongs to this lad called…" He looks at the mail that didn't have his name, but someone's else instead. "Favian Hoffmann. It says that he lives in the Suburbs." Scrooge looks at the triplets, calming down. "Can you boys give this mail to the actual owner after finishing your breakfast. I don't want to get accused of stealing private property." He asks, leaning the folded mail towards the boys.

"Okay." Huey agreed, grabbing the mail.

"Sure." Dewey also agreed.

"Whatever." Louie also agreed

"Oh, oh! Can I come along!" Webby asked, raising her left hand.

"Sure, just stay out of trouble you four." Scrooge said, wagging his index finger to solidify his caution.

(Suburbs)

The red dog was eating some good old sugary cereal with a spoon at hand, munching on the sugary breakfast. He had headphones connected to his phone, listening to music so to not be bored when eating breakfast. The neighborhood was peaceful, quiet, and really nice to say the least. It was like his home back at Texas, but less warm.

After finishing his cereal and placing it in the sink, he decided to watch some TV to pass the time. He walks over to his living room, passing some picture frames and paintings, one, in particular, was the painting of Kaiser Wilhelm II, the last leader of the German Empire before he abdicated in Nineteen Eighteen due to the British blockade, the reinforcement of American troops in the frontlines and other things the pressured him. The dog sits in the long couch, getting comfortable. He reaches for the remote control that sat on the wooden table that was in front of all of the couches, grabbed it, and leaned back on his couch, pressing the power button on the control, bringing the television to life.

On the brightening screen, it appeared that it was on the news channel of Duckburg. The news anchor was a female, green duck with white head feathers. She was holding a mic on her hand while looking at the camera. She was standing in front of the giant skyscrapers, especially the one with that strange hat on the roof. "Good, morning, Duckburg. I'm your news anchor Roxanne Featherly for Duckburg News Network. Today seems to be a slow day in the city as everyone is waking up to smell the fresh air of the morning. We will update you on anything later on. Roxanne out!"

***HISS!***

The dog changes the channel, ignoring the white noise that played for a second before the channel changed to AMC, which was playing 1776, a movie based on the American Revolution made by the same people who made 300. Although the movie wasn't historical, it was enjoyable for anyone who was bored or didn't have anything else to do.

The dog places the remote control on the table where it was sitting before and watched the movie. It showed a scene in which George Washington was holding a dying Caucasian male American soldier with his hands. George's face was in distraught, looking like he care for the dying soldier. "G-George," George Washington looks at the soldier. The soldier coughs a little, showing symptoms of his upcoming death. "before I die, please tell my wife that I loved her." The soldier then went limp, the spirit leaving the planet. It then started raining as George Washington knelt down, still holding the soldier, looked up at the sky and yelled in sadness for the soldier.

Although the movie was cheesy, the actors really went all out.

A few blocks outside the house, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby were walking down the neighborhood. Huey was leading the group, looking at the address from the mail for the home of this Favian Hoffmann. Louie looked really bored, Dewey was looking chilled, looking at the houses around, and Webby was excited to meet this mysterious this Favian Hoffmann figure.

"Ahh, how long until we get there?" whined Louie, hunched back while looking forward.

"Don't worry, we're close to the address, just a couple of seconds away from where we are." Explained Huey, still looking at the mail, occasionally looking up to see if he was heading the right direction, which he was. After some seconds, Huey stops in front of a house, still looking at the mail. "And, we're here." He exclaimed, looking up to see the house with its walls painted white and the roof colored dark red.

Dewey looks at the flagpole which had two flags waving with the wind. One was the familiar American flag and the other one was one that he wasn't familiar with. The unfamiliar flag was a tricolor one with black on the top, white in the middle, and red in the bottom. This flag intrigued Dewey, who turned to Huey.

"Hey, Huey, what flag is that suppose to be?" Dewey asks his brother, pointing at the flag. Huey looks at Dewey before looking at where he was pointing, glancing upon the flag that his brother was talking about.

"Oh, that's the flag of Imperial Germany that was first adopted in Eighteen Seventy-One until Nineteen Eighteen." Huey explained, being correct.

"So the dude living here must be German or something?" Louie assumed, also looking at the flag.

"Or maybe it's a German time traveler from the past who's giving information to the Imperial Germans in the past to conquer us all!" Webby assumed, getting looks by the triplets. Although crazy, it wasn't as crazy as the adventures that the four have been through.

"Or maybe the guy living there just like collecting historical and current flags for the fun of it." Assumed Huey, trying to look at this rationally. The four walked up to the front door, led by the walkway made out of stone. They stopped in front of the wooden door before Huey knocked on it.

Inside the house, the dog looks over to the door, looking a little annoyed, grabbed the remote control, lowering the TV's volume, stood up from the couch, walked over to the door. "Hold on, hold on!" He told the knockers, still making his way to the door. He grabs the handle and twisted it, making a click, before pulling the door open, revealing himself "Hello?"

(To Be Continued)


	3. Confrontation (Part 2)

Standing on the mat were four duck that looked like his age and almost around his height. Three were male while the other one was female. One duck was wearing a red shirt and a red hat. The second duck was wearing a blue shirt. The third duck wore a green hoodie, and the last duck had a pink bow on her head and wore a pink blouse and a purple skirt.

The duck in red spoke first, clearing his throat. "Uhm, yes, hi. Is this the Hoffmann residence?" asked the duck in red, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, can I help you?" The dog asked, also having an eyebrow raised. He was confused as he wasn't expecting anyone to come over to his home at this time since a lot of the neighbors had jobs in the city.

"No, we came here to give you something." The duck in red then raised his hand, revealing an envelope. "Your mail got in our uncle's mail, so we wanted to give it back to you."

"Ah, that's why the mailman didn't appear. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Favian Hoffmann, owner of this house that you're standing in front of at this moment." The dog now called Favian said. He then moved his left arm forward, waiting for a handshake. The duck grabs Favian's hand and proceeded to shake it. "My name's Huey and these two." Huey points at the two male ducks. "Are Dewey." He points at the duck with blue. "And Louie." He then points at the duck in green. "And that's Webby." He then points a the female duck, who waved at Favian. "Dewey and Louie are my brothers. We're triplets."

"What about Webby?" Favian points at Webby, not knowing their connection.

"She's the best friend in the world!" Dewey exclaimed, making Webby smiles widely at his remark.

"Ohhhh, okay. Well, thanks for bringing my mail back. It could have been really important." Favian grabbed the envelope from Huey.

"No problem." Huey smiled, closing both eyes.

"Hey, before we go, can you explain that flag of yours?" Dewey said, pointing at the German Empire flag. Favian leans and looks at the flag. "Oh, I got that from my dad, who also got it from my grandpa. You see, my family is actually German and we take pride in our nationality, but not believing that we're superior in any kind at all." Explained Favian, saluting to the flag before looking at the ducks, blushing a little for showing his patriotism a little in front of strangers.

"By the way, are you guys neighbors or something in these parts?" Favian asks, raising an eyebrow again.

"No, we live in the McDuck Manor." Huey corrected, pointing at a hill far away from the suburbs where a manor was sitting. This revelation made Favian choke a little, looking at the four with his eyes widened. To say that he was surprised was an understatement.

"Wait, you guys live in McDuck Manor? The home of Scrooge McDuck?"

"You heard about him?" asked Webby.

"On the internet. Read that he's the richest duck in the world. You guys gotta be lucky living with that guy." Favian admitted, leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, trying to look cool like a greaser from the fifties. "Is he a relative or something?"

"He's actually our uncle." Huey told him. "Not Webby though. Although her grandma has some close ties with him." He points at Webby, who waved in response.

Favian decided to end the conversation since it was dragging on for too long. "Well, once again, thank you for bringing my mail back. Oh, and tell your uncle that he shouldn't apologize for the misunderstanding." He finishes.

"No problem and we'll tell him." Huey said before he, Dewey, Louie, and Webby walked away from his home. Favian smiles a little, chuckling. "Those guys are pretty cool." He then turns around, pushing the door close behind him, locked it, and then stretched both arms upward. He was hopeful that he will come across those guys again. He then quickly remembered the envelope, making him look down with his eyes widened while he was still holding it on his right hand.

"Wonder what's in here." He walks over to the kitchen, entering it, walked up to the table and sat on one of the chairs while he still had his eyes locked on the envelope. He leans his left arm towards it, trying to scratch the folded part of the envelope to try and make a gap big enough for his finger to fit in. He succeeded in doing this, putting his index finger in the giant gap and pulled, ripping open the folded part of the envelope, finally opening it to see its content.

There was a piece of paper in it, a light pink on actually. He grabs the paper and gently pulled it out of the envelope, exposing it completely. It was folded to fit inside the envelope. He gently pulled the folded part of the paper, revealing its content. His eyes widened instantly, reading the paper.

(McDuck Manor)

Donald was sitting outside his wooden boathouse, watering the plants that sat on the boat's railing. He was humming a tune as he showered his flowers with refreshing water. He looks he was having a good time. Inside the Manor, Scrooge was in the living room, sitting the soft, green couch, reading the newspaper. He had a cup of coffee on his left hand while holding the newspaper on his right hand. He was enjoying this peaceful moment.

However, while reading, he heard knocking from the front door, making him lower the newspaper and looked at the door. He thought that it was the boys, so he stood up from the couch, walked up to the wooden front door, grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and pulled it. Standing outside were the triplets and Webby, looking happy.

Dewey was the first to speak as he enters the manor. "We returned the mail with no problem and that Hoffmann guy wasn't mad at all. It was a piece of cake." He explained, eyes closed and passing his Uncle. Scrooge smiles a little at Dewey's celebration. "Aye, good job you four. You deserve some good ol' rest. You earned it."

"Already planned it." Louie said, walking up to the staircase that split both ways, went to the right, and entered the hallway, leaving everyone from their view. Footsteps could be heard from him until they faded the farther he walked away until it there was no more sound of footsteps.

Scrooge turns to Huey, who was standing near him. "So, how was your experience with that Hoffmann fellow?"

"Interestingly enough, the guy seemed really cool. He was a kid that lived in the house all by himself." Huey explained.

"A kid that owns his own house, aye? Interesting. Maybe we should invite him over to, you know, get to know him." Scrooge suggested, interested.

"Maybe he should come tomorrow. He's probably busy today." Huey assumed, looking at his uncle.

"Good idea." Scrooge winks at him, smiling.

(Suburbs)

Favian places the paper on the table, indicating that he has finished reading it. He sighs a little, looking back at the paper with a blank expression of no emotion. He sighs a little, lowering his head as he used both hands on his forehead to hold his head. However, mumbles two words that is only meant for him to hear and not anyone else.

"Bloody taxes."


	4. A Visit To The McDuck Manor (Part 1)

"Della! Turn back! It's too dangerous! A cosmic storm is coming!" A distressed Scrooge begged, sitting on a chair in front of a control panel, looking at the giant screen. On the screen was a female duck in a space suit, not looking at the camera that was implanted on the spaceship's cockpit as thunder could be heard in the background. He had headphones on while holding a microphone with his left hand, having his right hand on the panel.

"Sc-ooge, I- an't!" The duck named Della responded, wincing a little in fear. Then, in a heartbeat, the screen went into static. Scrooge's eyes widened in disbelief, still looking at the screen.

"Della?" Scrooge asked to the screen, still emitting static.

No response, the static filling the room in his response.

"Della?!"

Once again no response as the sound of static continued mocking him. He kept calling her name but with no response back.

His eyes shot up open, waking up from his dream, a nightmare, to be exact. He looks around while his left hand reached over to the lamp's switch, pulling it, causing the lamp to emit a small light source, slightly brightening the room. He looks at his shaky hands, gritting his teeth. Tears started forming on his eyes before he covered his face with his hands. Sobs emitted out of his mouth, suppressing his worthless anger as if his mind was having a mental shouting contest within it.

"I-I'm sorry, Della."

Inside the boathouse, Donald Duck was sitting on his hammock, his bed, his left hand holding a photo that had Scrooge, himself, and Della in it. His thump rubbing on the photo Della, his beak quivering. He closes his eyes, sighing with a hint of grieving in there. He then looks out of his window, glancing at the nightly sky as the moon dimmed his room with its beautiful light.

"I miss you so much, sis."

(Suburbs, Next Morning)

Favian was sitting in a seat in front of a computer screen, his right hand holding the mouse and his left hand above the keyboard. He stared a the screen as the fan inside the tower was the only thing heard in his room. He was exploring eBay, mainly looking for Twisted Metal: Head On for his PlayStation 2, which was sitting next to his PS3, which was also sitting next to his PS4.

His eyes caught a copy of the game with the price of three ninety-nine. He hovers the mouse over the item, clicks on it, taking him to another webpage. He then hovers the over to the giant blue rectangle button that had the words "Buy It Now!" in white text on it and clicked on it, buying the game. He then laid back on the chair, happily sighing.

He then started humming "Preussens Gloria", letting his patriotism show itself without anyone to judge him. He closes his eyes, imagining himself having a horse ride with Otto Von Bismarck alongside him. This brought a little smile on his face, having both arms behind his head, laying his feet on his desk. Yep, this was life for him.

But, something was missing… He looks over to a small photo frame standing on his desk next to his bed. He stood up from the chair and walked over to the photo, stopping in front of the desk. He picks it up and raises it up close to his face, making the picture easy to see. He looks at it once before his eyes winced, tears forming on both. He wipes away the tears with his sleeve. "Mom… Dad… Why…" He asked, grief-stricken, only to be met by silence.

He sighs a little, little bit of tears still forming. It has been nine years since that fateful night. He was just six years old when he discovered the bodies of his parents in the living room when he was returning back to school. The police have spent months searching for the assailant with no luck. The dog places the photo back on the table before slamming both of his fists on the bed in a fit of rage, a groan of anger leaving his mouth. However, instead of moving, he started sobbing, it being muffled by the bed. He could see the haunting image of his parents' dead bodies on the floor with their pool of blood surrounding them.

***KNOCK! KNOCK!***

The sound of knocking from the front door could be heard, causing Favian to get out of the state that he was currently on and try to put on a happy face. He wipes away the tears that were still on his face before heading out of his room, walked downstairs to the living room.

***KNOCK! KNOCK!***

Someone knocked on the door again, making him walk towards the door quicker. "Hold on! Hold on!" He shouted, finally reaching the door. He grabs and turned the doorknob, then pulled the door open. He is met by the mailman, holding an envelope. The mailman looks at Favian before lifting his hat off his head.

"Special Delivery for…" The mailman looks at the mailman up close, reading it for a couple of seconds before looking at the dog. "Favian Hoffmann." He then gives the envelope to Favian, before tipping his hat.

"Thank you, sir." Favian said, smiling at the mailman.

The mailman smiles, winking at him, before walking back to his delivery van and driving off. Favian closes the front door, looking at the envelope. He goes to the kitchen, sitting in a chair that was in behind a table. He opens the envelope and pulled out a small, white piece of paper. He brushes off the enveloped aside and started reading the paper.

(McDuck Manor)

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were laying on their bedroom floor closed to each other, their eyes staring at the wooden ceiling. Their faces had the same expression, boredom. Yet another day without any adventure. Suddenly, the door let out a loud creaking sound, indicating that someone has opened it. The boys looked and saw Webby entering their room.

"Hey, guys!" Webby greeted enthusiastically, smiling.

"Hey, Webby." The triplets responded in unison, speaking in a bored manner.

Webby's face turned into worrisome, kneeling down in front of the trio. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No adventure." Dewey muttered, reaching his left hand out like as if he was going towards the light, but places his hand back on the cold floor.

Webby started rubbing her chin, humming. She was trying to think of a solution. Then a lightbulb shined in her head, raising her index finger upward. She looks at the triplets with a smile on her face. "Hey, guys, let's play a game to get rid of the boredom!" She suggested, trying to sound exciting to make the boys excited.

Huey moved his body upward, placing both his hands on the floor for support. "Sure, what do you suggest?"

Webby grins a little. She's about to suggest a fun game. "You'll see."

Inside Scrooge's office, Scrooge was sitting in his desk, counting and towering the pennies on his desk. There were actually three towers of pennies with a long portable stair next to the third tower.

"243… 245… 246… 247." He kept placing pennies on top of each other and he was enjoying it as he had a smile on him with no sight of ending his counting. Meanwhile, Louie was walking down the hallway of the manor. He was holding a toy gun that shot out foam bullets that stuck on some surfaces. He constantly checked his surrounding in case of an ambush. However, he didn't notice that Webby was in the hallway that he was currently on, laying on her stomach top of a circular chandelier. She was equipped with the same toy gun as Louie's, but, she had her night vision goggle on her face, making her able to see Louie in the dark with no problem

She aimed her toy gun at Louie and pulled the trigger, holding it. The toy guy let out a hail of foam bullets, almost all of which made contact with Louie. Webby released her finger from the trigger, stopping any more foam bullets from exiting out of the toy gun. Webby pulls out her grappling hook, pointed at a concealed vent and shot it. The hook grabs on the vent, making Webby hop out of the chandelier, swinging around, and landed next to Louie, who was removing the foam bullets from the back of his hoodie.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Louie remarked, looking obviously unamused.

"Yeah." Webby crackles, helping Louie remove the foam bullets off his back.

Meanwhile, in another hallway, Dewey, who was also wielding a toy gun, was walking down said hallway, trying to find the others to take them down. He turns to the right to another hallway, passing endless paintings of Scrooge or his relatives, occasionally passing a small pedestal with a valuable item in a case on top of it. He then heard footsteps around him, making him look around his surrounding, tensed up.

He paces up his speed, hoping to avoid being spotted by his brothers or Webby. While not looking, he accidentally bumps into something, not hard or soft, causing him to fall to the ground. He looks up and saw Mrs. Beakley towering over him, arms crossed.

"Dewey, what are you doing?" Mrs. Beakley asked sternly, looking at Dewey who picked himself up off the ground. "We're playing Tag Shootout. Whoever gets hit by a foam bullet they get eliminated." Dewey explained, pointing at the toy gun he was holding.

Although she thought that the game that he, and presumably the other boys and Webby were playing, was reckless, she just sighs before looking back at Dewey. "You're allowed to play your little game, but don't cause any messes or break anything." Mrs. Beakley then passes him, turning right to the hallway that he was while her footsteps were light due to stepping on the carpet.

Dewey turns but before he could react, he gets a foam bullet to the forehead. Shocked at first, he groans in defeat as he drops the toy gun on the carpet. He spots Webby and Louie walking up and stopping in front of him. Webby had a triumphant smile on her face while Louie looked embarrassed due to losing first.

"Gotcha!" Webby announced, pointing at Dewey. Instead of being mad, Dewey smiles a little.

"Ahhhh, noooo, you got me, ow." Dewey acted, fake falling to the ground. Webby chuckles a little as he helps Dewey back up.

"Hey, wanna follow along to see me takedown Huey?" Webby offered.

"Sure." Dewey responded. The trio then walked down the hallway, looking for Huey.

(Outside the Manor)

Favian walked up to the front door of the manor, having his right hand on his right hip due to the pain of walking a long distance to reach where he was now. He was wearing clothes that he didn't dress in usually. Instead of his usual black shirt and dark blue jeans, he wore a black tuxedo with a black tie and black jeans. He stretched his arms upward, his back cracking. He looks at the door and knocked on it with his left fist.

After a while, he hears the door unlocking and opening inward. He is met by Bentina Beakley, looking at the dog sternly.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Beakley spoke, still looking at Favian.

Favian grins a little before speaking. "Hello, I'm looking for Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They have sent me an invitation letter to hang out with them." He then pulled out the invitation letter that he got when he was at his house, handing it to Mrs. Beakley. Mrs. Beakley takes the letter before speaking.

"You must be that Favian Hoffmann guy that I heard the kids talking about when they came home, right?" Bentina Beakley asked, looking at Favian before looking at the letter. Favian nodded once before responding. "Yes, ma'am."

Bentina finishes reading, the letter, looking at Favian with a small smile. "Well, then. Come in and make yourself at home." She moves out of the way near the door, allowing Favian to walk in the mansion with no objection. His attention was caught by the wonderous living, making him hold back his gawking.

"Woah, this place looks totally awesome!" Favian admired mentally, clearing his throat. He was expecting the place to be awesome looking but not this awesome. It felt like he was dreaming that he wanted to pinch himself but restraint himself in doing so.

"Enjoying what you see?" Bentina spoke

"Hah!" Favian yelps, snapping out of his rarely vivid mind. He quickly clears his throat as he went into his normal posture. "Eh, yes, this mansion is really marvelous, if I say so myself." Favian recovered, closing his eyes. "Now, where are the guys at?" Favian looks around the living room, occasionally glancing at a painting of three ducks. The first duck, an old male one with a red tuxedo and a top hat, was sword fighting a ghost pirate with a phantom-like aura around it. The second duck, another male but younger that wore sailor attire, minus the pants, was swinging above the old duck, holding onto a swing attached to the crow's nest. The last duck, a female young one, was sword fighting on top of a red and white sail against a normal duck pirate. She wore what looks like pilot attires, also minus the pants, with goggles and a peach white scarf.

"Come back!" A familiar female called out.

"Ahhhhh!" A familiar voice screamed.

Favian looks at where the voices came from, which was coming from the hallways that were attached to the stairs, and spotted Webby with Louie and Dewey chasing after Huey while they held toy guns. This was unexpecting for Favian as he thought that Scrooge's great-nephews were like those stereotypical rich and fancy families that you see on the TV or something like that. But no, it was like a usually packed family: fun, adventurous, etc.

Favian smiles before looking at Bentina Beakley. "Well, if you don't mind, ehh…-"

"Bentina, Bentina Beakley." Mrs. Beakley finishes for him.

"Thank you. What I was saying was that I'm going to have fun with the guys." Favian turns towards the four, who were heading towards him without looking. Before he could react, they run into him, tumbling around the room until their bodies stopped.

"Ouch." Huey said first, raising and rubbing his head.

"Are you guys okay?" Webby asked, looking around and spotting the guys on the floor.

"We're okay." The Huey, Dewey, and Louie responded in unison.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Favian spoke, his left hand on his head. His voice caught the attention of the triplets and Webby as they looked at him surprised as they didn't know that he already made his presence.

"Hey, when did you arrive?" asked Louie, pointing at Favian.

"Eh, about a minute ago." Favian answered, standing off from the ground, dusting off his clothes from any spec of dust. "What were you guys doing? Playing with toy guns?" He asked, looking at the toy guns laying on the floor.

"We were and it was fun!" Webby responded, smiling, excited as she raises both arms up to the air to express her excitement more.

"For her." Huey commented, his index finger upward, reminded of almost losing to Webby.

"Man, I must have missed out on a lot."

"Nah, it was just one game. We were kind of bored." Louie explained, both arms in his jacket pockets while looking chilled as usual.

Before anyone could continue, fast footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer, coming from the hallways connected to the stairs. Then came Scrooge McDuck from the left hallway, having a confused look on his face. "What was that ruck-" He stops himself when he spots Favian, who looked back at him with a surprised look on his face. He wasn't expecting any visitors at all "Who's this little lad?"

(To Be Continued)


	5. A Visit To The McDuck Manor (Part 2)

Scrooge walks up to the dog, having been told the identity of the fellow by Huey. He had a welcoming smile on his face as he was expecting him. He was the one that convinced the triplets into sending the letter to the little red dog after all.

Favian was trying to contain his excitement. The legendary Scrooge McDuck was standing in front of him at this very moment, walking up to him; who wouldn't be excited in meeting someone this influential. Scrooge stops in front of Favian and knelt to his level.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Favian Hoffmann." Scrooge greeted, extending his left arm towards him for a welcoming handshake, tipping his top hat with his right hand to be more welcoming.

Favian got out of his surprised state, grabbing Scrooge's hand and shaking. "No, it is nice to finally meet YOU Scrooge McDuck. This is probably the best day ever!" He countered in a slight German accent.

"Ah, so what the boys told me was true, you're German." Scrooge said, releasing his grasp from Favian's hand.

"Saxon, actually. My dad was born in Saxony."

"I see… Well, thanks for accepting the invitation and I hope you play nice with the boys and Webby." Scrooge proceeded to stand straight before clearing his throat. "Now, if you won't mind, I'm gonna be in me office, counting me pennies. Come along, Mrs. Beakley, I need you to help me to reorganize me money after I finish." He then proceeded to walk to the stairs.

Mrs. Beakley groans in slight annoyance before following the old duck to the left hallway to his office. Silence has fallen in the living room as no one has spoken, well, not until Favian.

"I-I cannot believe I just met Scrooge McDuck!" He squealed, almost sounding a like little girl. This got him some looks by his new friends, making him kind of embarrassed. "Sorry about that." He clears his throat.

"Dude, you almost sounded like a girl." Louie joked, chuckling. This got him a slap to the back by Huey. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his head.

Huey looks at Favian. "Sorry about my brother, he's sometimes like that."

"It's okay, it's all just harmless fun. I do admit that my squealing sound something out of a wholesome anime."

The word "anime" for some reason made Webby excited. "You watch anime as well?!"

"Ehh…" Favian responded, waving his hand side-to-side, indicating a maybe. "Not that much."

This made Webby slightly groan in disappointment but quickly brought back a kind smile. "Oh well. But like different things after all."

Something then came back to Favian's mind, the painting that he saw hanging on the wall above the fireplace when he first entered this great mansion. His eyes looked back at the painting before pointing at it. "Hey, guys, who are those two on the painting? I know that's supposed to be Scrooge but who are the other two?"

The triplets and Webby walked up to the painting that Favian was pointing at before Dewey spoke, also pointing at the duck with the sailor outfit

"Well, that's our uncle, Donald. He always overprotective towards us and he can easily loose his temper." Dewey then pointed at the female duck. Upon doing so, his expression changed to that of absolute grief. This sudden mood change actually surprised Favian a little as he wasn't expecting it.

"Dewey, are you okay?" Favian asked, placing his right arm on Dewey's left shoulder. Webby places her hand on Dewey's right shoulder, also trying to comfort him

Small tears formed on his eyes before he closed his eyes, forcing the small liquid to roll down his cheeks

"She was our mom." Huey said, catching Favian attention, who turned around and saw the duck with his head looking at the floor.

"I-Is she…" Favian stops himself, presuming the answer to his question, a depressing answer.

"No, she just… disappeared… we don't know where, but it happened before we hatched." Huey answered, still hanging his head down. Favian mentally sighed in relief but felt bad the same time. Relief since they were at least not suffering the pain of seeing your loved one dying in front of you, but felt bad since the boys never saw their mother in person before, just photos or stories told by anyone who was closed to her.

"Hey, wherever she is, you guys will find her and reunite like a family, a happy one." Favian reassured, smiling weakly at Huey. This made Huey raise his head to look at the dog and smiled a little.

Dewey heard those words as he looks at the dog with a hopeful smile. He hopes that the dog is right about finally reuniting with his mother. "Hey, do you guys wanna watch some tv? There's a new episode of Darkwing Duck."

"Yo, Darkwing Duck is awesome, bro!" Favian responded, spiking his excitement.

"We're in!" Huey, Louie, and Webby said in unison, also getting excited.

"But, it will only air at night, so we need kill time. Any suggestions?" Dewey asked, looking at the group.

Webby pinched her chin before an idea came up in her head, raising her index finger up the air. "What about another round of Dart Tag!" She said, looking at the toy guns laying on the floor, caused by them bumping into Favian earlier.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy that." Favian said, rubbing both arms with a grin on his face.

The boys were not going to enjoy another round.

(End of Chapter)

**Hey, guys, 1337thegamer420 here, I'm sorry for the long hiatus, writers block hit me like a truck. Hopefully you like this new chapter. I'm gonna try to connect this with the episodes of the show, so expect some characters to appear from the show.**


	6. Daytrip of Doom (Part 1)

Two days have passed since the visit of the McDuck Manor. Favian had become good friends with Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby. Today was like no other in Duckburg with the sun brightening up the city with its fierce glow.

(McDuck Manor)

Scrooge McDuck woke up from his good night sleep, yawning as he stretched his arms up in the air. He felt that today will be a pleasant one. He slips onto his brown slippers that were sitting next to his bed, then grabbing and wearing his red robe before tightening it up, covering his baby blue pajamas. He then walks up to the curtain that covered the window before gently pulling it apart, letting in the sunlight of the outside. Sitting on an island outside his window was his precious Money Bin. He could access his Money Bin by driving down a road that connected the island to the mountain where his mansion resides.

"Ahh, good morning you gleaming bin of bounty." Scrooge remarked at his Money Bin, resting his head on his hand, which was on a window table, as he still looked at the giant bin on the island. He loves his money, he really does, but he cares about his family more.

Suddenly, Mrs. Beakley, not looking in her best mood, barged into his bedroom, causing a loud thud from the force into the door. Beakley was holding a tray with a teacup, a teapot that had tea inside, and a rolled up newspaper with the main article being the arrest Ma Beagle. However, she seemed to have foam darts on her as her hair was kind of messy.

Her appearance caught Scrooge by surprised her appearance while one foam dart fell to the floor. "Beakley?!"

Beakley closes the door behind her with her foot before walking up to the window table. "I feel I should prepare for what's out there." She proceeds to pour the tea from the teapot into the teacup.

"How bad could they be? Lid left off the peanut butter?" Scrooge proceeded to head to the door with Beakley following behind. He opens the door to the hallway. "Errant roller skate left on the stairway?" The sound of a foam dart gun was heard nearby. Five foam dart bullets headed towards Scrooge. Scrooge quick reaction was grabbing the tray and used it as a shield, ignoring the fact that the teacup and teapot were now in the air, now heading down. Scrooge hands the tray to Beakley, making her catch the falling fragile objects with it, yet Scrooge was still unfazed by this, instead just smiling.

"An elaborate series of cutthroat war games?" Scrooge continued. He spots Huey and Favian running down the hallway, panting as they held Dart Guns on their hands. Favian was wearing and holding down a Stahlhelm helmet made out of plastic. They dodge some foam darts, which originated from Dewey's dart gun.

"Take that!" Dewey yells, stopping next to Scrooge and Beakley as he continued firing his dart gun with a mischevious smile.

"Dewey!" Scrooge called out, bringing the little duck's attention to him as his facial expression changed into a little unhappy one, thinking that he was in trouble. Scrooge snatches the dart gun away from Dewey before kneeling down to the direction where Huey and Favian were running, aiming the dart gun. "Don't yell at ya target before ya fire."

Scrooge then returns the dart gun to Dewey before saying. "You'll lose the element of surprised." He then walks down the opposite way, Beakley giving him a slightly dirty look as she didn't think that Scrooge would encourage the kids in playing their reckless game. While walking down the hallway, Louie runs past Scrooge, also holding a dart gun, before stopping behind Dewey and started randomly firing his dart gun as he laughs like a maniac.

However, Dewey noticed this and dodged the foam darts just in time, making their marks on the hallway wall near him. A couple of the bullets hits a vase standing on a desk, causing it to fall off the said desk. However, Beakley dived for it and luckily caught it, not leaving a mark as the foam darts unstuck themselves from the vase.

"Nice catch, Beakley!" Louie complimented, running past her as he tries to hunt down for Dewey. He ducks, avoiding a single foam dart, before continuing to run forward.

"When I said you should spend more time with your family, I did not mean move them in!" Beakley exclaimed, turning over to Scrooge.

Meanwhile, Louie enters an empty hallway, trying to find the other players. The joy of wargames is always something to be excited about, your heart pumping with the mix of your adrenalin in there. Favian gets out of his cover, signaling Huey to stay. "Stay here, I'm going to scout." Huey nods as he watches Favian walk to the hallway that they ran from, his footsteps letting out small stomps for every step he took.

After turning to the hallway, he is immediately shot by foam darts, making their marks on the front of his head, chest, belly, and legs, attaching themselves on said marks.

"Gotcha!" Dewey announced in excitement, running past the still dog. After that, Favian shook at a fast rate, causing the foam darts to plop from him, landing on the wooden floor as they bounced once upon impact before halting any movement. He groans in slight annoyance before dropping his dart gun and his Stahlhelm before heading to the living room. "If you guys need, me, I'll be in the living room!" He shouted as loud as he could, looking slightly down.

Meanwhile, Louie enters a non-vacant hallway, or at least that's what he assumed. He giggles like a child as he walks down the hallway, looking for someone to take down. However, he stops on his track when he heard something… strange, like creaking. It wasn't like the kind of creaking that you hear when a door slowly opens, but instead, odd sounding. He doesn't notice a figure that used a grappling hook to grapple from one chandelier to another one above him.

Then, he heard the sound of a foam darts exiting out of someone's dart gun. He looks up and spotted a barrage of foam darts heading towards him. Without thinking, he quickly ran away from the hail of the aforementioned foam darts, not noticing a tripwire a few inches away from him. His legs snap the tripwire in two, causing two pillows that were sitting in a chair, which was connected to said tripwire, to be launched at his direction. He couldn't react in time as the soft, yet harsh pillows hit his face, causing him to fall back on his back to the carpet.

Quickly gathering his marbles, he moves the pillows aside before looking at the chandelier which Webby was standing on. "You set up traps?! It's just a game!" Louie commented with a hint of seriousness in his voice as he didn't like the turn the game took.

Webby, who was wearing goggles that made her look really menacing, lowers her Dart Gun as she spoke. "You're not a player, you're a pawn." She said, pretending to sound serious.

Dewey, who overheard the conversation from a room that led to another hallway, walks and stops next to Louie, looking at the almost-menacing Webby. "W-Webby, maybe take it down a notch." He said, sounding slightly frightened and tensed up. He also thought that Webby was taking the game serious.

"TELL THAT TO THE MEN THAT YOU CAPTURED IN PEKING!" Webby responded in a fake, yet, serious tone.

"What?" Dewey inquired, confused.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Favian was laying on his back on a soft, red couch, having a quick nap with both hands behind his head. He was having a dream in which he was driving a car down an endless road as he was jamming out to 90s music. Favian has always loved listening to songs from the 90s. However, he was suddenly awoken by the sound of running footsteps and rapid panting from a familiar voice.

He raised his head and quickly looked at the stairs to see Huey running down on them before landing on the giant living room red carpet before turning around and spreading his arms out while dropping his dart gun, also while freaked out. Webby then ran out of the left hallway, holding a dart gun. "The foyer is a safe zone! The foyer is a saf-" Before Huey could repeat himself, Webby tackles him to the ground, landing on his back.

Webby leaned towards his face as she spoke. "This is no foyer," She then points her dart gun at Huey's forehead, "this is a tomb." She then squeezes the trigger as a single foam dart bullet exited out of the dart gun, marking onto poor Huey's forehead.

"Ow! My tailbone!" Huey exclaimed as Favian and Scrooge chuckled at Webby's comment.

"Heh-heh… "a tomb"." Scrooge chuckled to himself after hearing the comment as Beakley behind him. Beakley runs up to his side, having a stern look. "Sir, this is out of control!" She commented, sounding slightly concerned.

Scrooge stops in front of the bathroom door before placing his hand on the doorknob as he quickly looks at Beakly. "Kids will be kids. For everyone's happiness, we've all got to make sacrifices." The old duck retorted as he pushes the door open and the first sight of his naked eyes was Donald Duck taking a bubble bath while cleaning his clothes. The bubbles shown to have overflown as a lot of them were on the floor and the walls near the bath. Not only that, but there were towels hanging off the walls and scattered around the room.

It took the singing Donald a couple of seconds to spot the two intrudings his bath time by looking at them with slight annoyance on his face. "Huh…. Occupado."

There was an unbreakable silence between the group but not long before Scrooge breaks it first. "House meeting. Now." Scrooge said, his right eye showing a stink eye.

(To Be Continued)

a/n: Sorry that this chapter was kind of rushed. I didn't want it to be boring with details and so many words. Hope you like it though.


End file.
